With Reckless Abandon
by marissa275
Summary: After a successful wedding, Marissa and Randy have some friends and family live with them for awhile. This includes Randy's old fling and Tyler's girlfriend, Camille. Drama will ensue and the group of friends must balance their careers and personal lives. (Part 4 of the Main DoD Series) (Sequel to Road to Redemption)
1. Chapter 1: Attempt to Attack

**_SmackDown Filming: May 10, 2011_**

"So…" Chelle asks. "How's being married?"

"Honestly," I say. "My husband isn't paying too much attention to me, so I don't think it's that good."

"Wasn't he just talking about the wedding night sex last week?"

"Yeah, and it happened. But that was the last time. Since then he's been busy."

"With what?"

"Other things."

"What kind of other things?"

"You know how Cami was at the wedding?"

"Yeah."

"She had a son. It's Randy's. He just found out about this. He has been on the phone all the time with Cami ever since. He barely pays me any attention."

"That's just bullshit. I mean if he is making attempts to meet and get to know his son, that's good but you're his wife. You just got married six days ago. He's not being that good of a husband. No wonder you had me come to SmackDown for you to vent."

"Thank you. I can't wait for you all to come live with us for awhile. That way I can hang out with someone while Randy drools over Cami."

"Isn't she going to be living there too?"

"Sadly."

"Oh god. This is gonna make you lose your mind."

"Tell me about it."

"Are you okay?"

My eyes water a little. "No…"

Chelle pulls me into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I just don't understand."

"Neither do I. Do you think Randy cares that you traveled to the filming without him?"

"If not, he will when I don't go with him to ringside."

"That might get his attention. What are you doing tonight then?"

"Well you know that Layla has to take some time off because of her hurting her leg in the match against you. I have a feeling Kharma will go after Layla when she announces that she has to take some time off. So I'm going to go after Kharma when she does."

"Does Layla know?"

"Yeah."

"So she's the bait."

"In a way…yes."

"This might be a good idea."

"Yeah. Especially with Kharma attacking Eve last night."

"Who's on the list of people she attacked?"

"You, Ryse, Foxy, and Eve."

"Do you think that she might be targeting the DoD?"

"Maybe. She's gotten four Divas so far. Three of them are members of the Divas of Domination. I'm the only one she hasn't gotten yet."

"I'm retired now, but if you need help with her, tell me. This worries me."

"It worries me too."

Ted and Ryse walk up.

"Hi." They both say.

"Hi." Chelle and I say.

"Where's Randy?" Ted asks.

"Don't think he's here yet. Probably on the phone with Cami while he drives." I say.

"Your brother's girlfriend? Why?"

I sigh. "She's one of Randy's flings from over the years."

"And?"

Chelle rolls her eyes. "She apparently has a son. It's Randy's."

"Are you serious?" Ryse asks.

"Apparently." I say.

"Are you sure he is really Randy's?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's probably slept with other people. Maybe she lied about him being Randy's just because Randy is in her life again."

"I'm going to believe it's Randy's until I have a reason not to. I mean Alanna came from Sam and Randy's one night stand."

"True." Ted says.

"But I like Sam. I don't like Cami."

"But…" Chelle says. "Cami never liked you or even me that well. Do you think she could've lied about the paternity to take Randy back?"

"I don't want to believe she still doesn't like me. And if she did lie about the paternity of the child for some reason, that's fucked up. Plain and simple."

"What's the whole story with her anyways?" Ted asked.

"She was Randy's fling in early 2005 for a while. In reality, Randy kept her around to sleep with her. But she thought she was in a relationship with him. So she got extremely jealous of me and my friendship with Randy. She was also slightly jealous of Chelle here. She also would brag about being with Randy when she came backstage to shows. Especially to Stacy Keibler since she knew Stacy had been with Randy until a month or two before Cami was around. If anything, she was Randy's rebound from Stacy."

"Oh. Wasn't Stacy at the wedding last week?"

"Yeah. I talked to her about Cami. She also wants to hang out sometime. I've always been friends with Stacy."

"Oh."

"Just to be nosey." Christian says as he approaches us. "Why are we talking about Stacy Keibler?"

"We're talking about that Cami chick he had as a rebound from her."

"Oh. She wasn't even loyal to him. She was banging René Dupree."

"Really?" I ask. "He was married."

"I know. Not cool."

"Not at all."

"Tell Randy that we're teaming up tonight." Christian says as he goes to leave.

"I can't make any promises. He barely pays attention to me since found out she has a child that's his."

"Bullshit. It might not be. Plus you're Randy's wife. Ugh."

"Thanks for agreeing." I say. "Bye, Christian. Thanks all of you for agreeing."

"Bye." Christian says.

"You're welcome." Ryse, Chelle, and Ted say.

"Okay." I say. "How did you propose, Ted?"

"I was laying in bed with Ryse, pulled out the ring, and asked. She said yes."

"Aww…" Chelle and I say.

Ryse smiles and shows us the ring. "I love this ring."

I smile. "Me too."

"It's really nice." Chelle says. "Good job, Ted."

"Thanks." Ted says.

* * *

I was changing into ring gear in the Divas locker-room. "I don't have a match, but I wanna kick Kharma's ass."

"I don't blame you." Layla says.

"Put me on that list." Alicia says.

"Me too." Chelle says as she sits in there.

"How's Randy?" Layla asks.

"He's more worried about this old fling of his that's dating my brother and apparently has a kid that's Randy's."

"That's so stupid." Alicia says. "You're Mrs. Randy Orton. Not her. Even if she has a kid that's his, he should be worried about you more than her."

"Thank you."

"Did you mention that she's also one of the people living with us at your house for awhile?" Chelle asks.

"Why?" Alicia asks.

"Because she's with my brother. If it wasn't for that, it wouldn't be happening." I say.

"Get the kid paternity tested."

"If I have a reason to think she lied about it, I'm telling Randy that."

"Has he been talking to you about it?"

"Other than the wedding night, he's barely talked to me at all about anything. He barely pays attention to me."

"Seduce him."

"What?"

Layla smiles. "Buy some sexy lingerie, wear it around your bedroom, tease him, seduce that bitch."

I laugh. "I could try."

"Trust me." Alicia says. "It'll get his attention. It works in my relationship."

"Are you ever gonna tell us who you're dating?"

"Well…the last I heard you don't like him."

"Who is it?"

"Wade Barrett."

"Oh. Last time I saw him, he defended me. Randy still doesn't like him, but he's okay in my book. Good for both of you."

Alicia smiles. "Thanks."

* * *

Ted and I watch Randy and Christian's segment with Sheamus and Mark Henry to set up the main event for tonight.

"Has he even spoke to you tonight?" Ted asks.

"Nope." I say. "But I have things on my mind."

"What kind of things?"

"How to kick Kharma's ass."

"Good."

"And I'm gonna get his attention."

"How? We all start living together tomorrow."

"You'll see."

* * *

"Shut up, Michael." Layla says to Michael Cole. "As I was saying-"

("Bad Karma" plays)

As Kharma makes her way through to curtain, I make my way into guerrilla. I watch as she enters the ring.

Layla goes to run, but Michael Cole trips her.

"Figures." I mutter.

Kharma goes to attack Layla, but I run down the ramp to the ring. Kharma looks at me, and Layla escapes.

Kharma lunges at me. I duck and manage to hit her with a Right Hand. She doesn't budge. She grabs me by my hair and tosses me across the ring. I land hard on my back. Kharma then picks me up and hits the Implant Buster.

She laughs and leaves the ring. I look at her as I struggle to get up.

"This is urgent." I mutter. "The Divas Division is going to have to band together to take her down."

* * *

"Thanks." I say as one of the trainers puts an icepack on the back of my head. "I really need this."

"No problem." He says. "I have to leave for awhile, but you're free to go whenever."

"Okay."

He leaves. I sit down and sigh.

Randy walks in and doesn't notice me. "Hey, doc. Got any extra tape? I'm out."

Randy realizes that none of the trainers are in here. "Oh never mind." He notices me. "What happened, babe?"

I roll my eyes. "You didn't see Kharma hand me my ass?"

"No. Sorry I must've been on the phone with Cami."

I scoff. "Whatever." I push past Randy and leave.


	2. Chapter 2: Planning

**_Wednesday: May 11, 2011 9:15 A.M._**

I frown as I wake up in one of the guest rooms in my house. "Guess no one cared to wake me up."

I get up and go downstairs to eat. Chelle, John, Eve, Cody, Ryse, and Ted are in the living room watching the news.

"Where's the other few people at?" I ask.

"Your brother went to work. Randy took the kid somewhere. Cami went somewhere by herself." Ryse says.

"Oh."

"We met her officially." Ted says. "Eve, Ryse, Codes, and me. We officially hate her."

I laugh. "How bad was she?"

"Awful." Ryse says before rolling her eyes.

"I mentioned you, and she got extremely pissy." Cody says.

I smirked as I grab some bread to make toast. "Figures."

"Pretty sure she still hates us." Chelle says.

"Well. I own the home she is going to be living in for awhile so she better get over it." My toast finishes in the toaster. "Did you guys eat?"

"Yes." My six friends say.

"Good." I butter my toast. "Did Randy say anything about last night?"

"What about last night?" John asks.

"Me walking away from him when he found me in the trainer's room."

"What happened?"

"He came in because he ran out of tape. Which may have been because I have our other roll. Anyways, the trainers weren't in there, and Randy saw me holding the icepack to the back of my head. He asked me what happened. I asked if he didn't see Kharma hand me my ass. He said that he missed it and he must've been on the phone with the bitch. I scoffed and walked away."

"Randal really fucked up." Eve says.

"Yes he did."

"That's why you slept in a guest room?" Cody asks.

"He's barely paid attention to me since our wedding night."

"Oh."

"Oh, and John?"

"Yeah." John says.

"According to Christian, she was banging René Dupree at the same time as Randy."

"Oh. Maybe someone could let that slip to Randy."

"Maybe."

"Go get dressed, Eve and Ryse." Chelle says. "Rissa, get dressed when you're done eating."

"Why?"

"We're going to go out. Sorry to ditch you, boys."

Ted shrugs. "Rissa needs to go out."

"I agree." Cody says.

"Me too." John says.

* * *

I laugh as I drive us to the mall after we went to the spa. "Thanks, girls. I really needed this."

"No problem." They all say.

"Where all are we shopping at?" Eve asks.

"Well Rissa has to go to Victoria's Secret." Chelle says.

"Why?"

"To help her get Randy's attention."

Ryse looks at me. "Are you going to seduce him?"

"That's the plan." I say.

"Okay. Maybe we should get you some new clothes."

"I don't-"

"This trip is for you. At least two outfits."

"Fine…"

After getting my two outfits, we enter Victoria's Secret. Chelle, Ryse, and Eve immediately go looking at lacy bras and panties in my size. While I grab some lingerie I like.

They each find some that look good. I narrow it down to one set of lingerie and can't decide between each of their picks.

"I like all of these, but I can't pick one." I say.

"Buy all three." Chelle says.

"But-"

"Treat yourself." Eve says.

"Okay."

We checkout and leave the mall.

* * *

"Where to next?" I ask as I enter the driver's seat.

"Let's eat." Ryse says.

"Where at?"

"Just like a McDonald's or something." Eve says.

"Not McDonald's." Chelle says. "I still don't eat there anymore."

"Me either." I say.

"Why?" Eve asks.

"We were at multiple McDonald's the night of your kidnapping. Still brings up bad memories so I don't eat there."

"Okay. How about Burger King?"

"Works for me."

* * *

I pull into the Burger King parking lot and park. "I'll pay for all of our meals."

"You're sure?" Chelle asks.

"Positive."

We enter the restaurant and get our orders. We sit at a table to eat.

"Today's been a good day." I say. "Thanks, girls."

"You're welcome." They all three say.

Someone sets down their order of food and sits by me. It's my cousin, Kenny.

I hug him. "Hey!"

"Hey. Mind if I join you, girls?" He asks.

"You're already sitting down."

Eve, Ryse, and Chelle nod.

"Okay." Kenny says. "How's living with these three, their significant others, Tyler, Randy, and the wicked witch of the west?"

"I'm on good terms with these three and their significant others. I haven't seen Tyler or Cami or her child with Randy yet. And I'm not on good terms with Randy."

"What happened? You've just got married a week ago."

"Cami just told him about the kid. Other than our wedding night, he's been on the phone with her and barely paying attention to me. I'm sure he'll be drooling over her now."

"Just like Tyler. Camille doesn't even like me."

"Join the club." Chelle says.

"Well…I have to head back to work. If it gets a little much for you to handle, call me and you can stay at my place. Bye, Rissa. Bye, Michelle. Bye, Maryse. Bye, Eve."

"Bye." We say.

"I forgot how much I liked your cousin." Eve says.

"He's a great cousin." I say. "Do you remember McKenzie Smith from the bar?"

"The one who gave you relationship advice and was invited to your wedding?" Ryse asks.

"Yeah. She got fired and needs a job. I'm probably going to try to get her hired as a stagehand."

"We could use some more. Do it."

"Okay."

* * *

 ** _4:00 P.M._**

I pulled back into the driveway. "Wonder who's all here right now."

"I'll text Ted." Ryse says. "Okay he replied. Him, Cody, John, and Tyler."

"Okay." I say. "I don't know what terms my brother and I are on, but the rest is good."

I enter the house with the shopping bags. The girls follow. Eve closes the door. Ted, John, and Cody immediately greet their respective significant others. Tyler and I look at each other. I quickly go up to the guest room I have been in.

I fling the door to close, but I don't hear it close. I turn around to see my brother standing in the doorway.

"What?" I ask.

"Can we talk?" Tyler asks.

"About what?"

"First of all, Camille doesn't seem to like you. What's your history with her?"

"When she was with Randy, she would brag about it all the time. It annoyed me. And she was extremely jealous of me because of my friendship with Randy."

"Oh. Speaking of Randy, what's up with him?"

"He's been paying more attention to her than me. I know she has a kid with him, but I'm still his wife. The attention should be for the kid not her. I'm sorry if you don't understand."

"Actually I do. She's on the phone with Randy or paying attention to the kid mostly. I get a little attention, but Randy gets more. I don't even know where she went to today. And I'm gonna talk to her about not liking you. You're my sister and Randy's wife. She will have to learn to like you."

"Okay. I ran into Kenny today."

"Cool. I'm gonna go. I don't wanna see whatever is in the Victoria's Secret bag you have."

I laugh. "Okay. Bye."

* * *

I am playing on my phone in my room after dinner, instead of watching a movie with the others and Camille, when someone knocks on my door.

"It's open." I say.

Chelle walks in and closes the door. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You opted not to watch the movie."

"Why aren't you watching it?"

She rolls her eyes. "Cami has been giving me dirty looks the entire time."

"Oh."

"Randy texted me and said he will be home soon."

"Cool."

"You still aren't excited to see your husband?"

"If he's drooling over her, no."

"Oh. Makes sense."

"Exactly. I'm going to grab my computer from the master bedroom."

"Why?"

"To do research."

"On what?"

"Kharma."

"Oh. Have fun. I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight."

"Night." Chelle leaves.

I head to the master bedroom to get my computer.

* * *

When I'm looking for the computer, I noticed Randy has a picture out on the nightstand. I pick it up to look at.

I smile. It's our first picture we took together when we started dating. It's hard to believe it was only two years ago. It feels like a lot longer.

"I really like that picture." I hear from behind me.

I turn around to see Randy. "Me too."

"Why aren't you watching the movie?"

"Didn't feel like it." I put the picture down and pick up my laptop. "I should get going back to my room."

"This is your room."

"Not right now." I walk out of the master bedroom.

* * *

I change out of clothes and put on some of the lingerie I bought today since I got hot. I put on my reading glasses and get on my laptop. I google Kharma.

I look on her wikipedia page and find out that she's more commonly known as Awesome Kong. I google Awesome Kong.

I found out that she's won many championships including the TNA Knockouts Championship twice and the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship once. I look to see who defeated her for the TNA Knockouts Championship. The first time it was Taylor Wilde. The second time it was Angelina Love.

I think Chelle has Angelina's phone number since they did some work in developmental together. Who would possibly have Taylor's? Gail maybe? I text Gail.

Me: Do you happen to have Taylor Wilde's phone number?

Gail: Yeah. Why?

Me: I need some advice on how to beat Awesome Kong aka Kharma.

Gail: Okay. I'll send you her number and tell her to expect a phone call from you soon.

Me: Okay. Thanks.

Gail sends me the number. I write it down. I then close my laptop. I make a mental note to talk about contacting Angelina with Chelle tomorrow.

I go to turn the light off, but I stop when I see Randy sitting in one of the chairs.

"How long have you been sitting there?" I ask.

"Since you were writing something down." He replies. "What were you writing down?"

"Taylor Wilde's phone number."

"Didn't she wrestle for TNA? Why do you need her number?"

"Advice on fighting Kharma. Kharma wrestled in TNA as Awesome Kong. Taylor defeated her for a championship."

"Oh. Rissa, come back to our bedroom."

"Why?"

"Cause I want you to."

"So now you care?"

"Marissa, I always care."

"It hasn't seemed like it since our wedding night. I'm staying in here. Goodnight, Randy."

"I'm not leaving."

"Well you can't sleep in here. This bed is too small for both of us."

Randy rolls his eyes. "Fine. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

He leaves. I sigh. At least he was giving me attention. But he still gave her more. He didn't even acknowledge that I'm in lingerie. Since he gives her so much attention, I won't give him so much of mine.


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

**_Thursday: May 12, 2011 10:00 A.M._**

"Hey, sleepy head." I hear Chelle say. "Get up."

"Do I have to?" I say.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Eve, Ryse, and I made chocolate chip pancakes."

"Okay." I say. "I guess."

"Good. Did you talk to Randy last night?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"He seemed moody this morning."

"Oh. Are you telling me that he's moody because of me?"

"It's an idea."

"I decided instead of seducing him, I'll not pay much attention to him. He'll know how it feels."

"That's evil. I like it."

"Is he here right now?"

"Yeah. So is Cami and the kid. His name is Vance."

"Cool. After eating, I need Eve and Ryse in here with us."

"Why?"

"Team meeting."

* * *

I walk downstairs with Chelle and go to grab some pancakes. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Randy stop talking to Cami and start looking at me. I sit at the table with Chelle. Eve, Tyler, Ryse, and Ted are also eating at the table.

"Hi, Tyler, Ted, Ryse, and Eve." I say.

"Hi." They all say.

"Eve, Ryse, I need you guys upstairs with me and Chelle after breakfast."

"Okay." Eve says.

"After we wash dishes." Ryse says.

"Okay." I say.

"I'll wash dishes." Ted says. "You girls can have your team meeting or whatever this is."

"Thanks, Ted." All four of us say.

"No problem."

Tyler waves at me before getting up. "I have to get going to work. See you guys later."

"Bye!" Everyone says.

"So…" Ted says quietly just so everyone at the table can hear. "What's up with Randy?"

"I'm not giving him attention so he knows what it feels like." I whisper back.

"Oh. Okay."

We finish eating, and the girls and I head to my room upstairs.

* * *

I shut and lock the door. "Chelle, do you have Angelina Love's phone number?"

"Yeah." Chelle says. "Why?"

"Because Kharma wrestled in TNA as Awesome Kong, and Angelina Love was one of the two women to ever defeat her for the TNA Knockouts Championship."

"Who was the other?" Eve asks.

"Taylor Wilde." I pull out the paper I wrote Taylor Wilde's phone number on. "Gail Kim gave me her number last night. But I figured Angelina would be easier to get ahold of."

"Good point." Ryse says.

"I'll call and put her on speaker." Chelle says before calling Angelina and putting her phone on the bed.

"Hello, Michelle." Angelina says. "How are you? Heads up, you're on speaker, and I'm with Velvet, Lacey, and Madison."

"Hi, Angelina. I'm good. You're also on speaker. I'm with Marissa, Eve, and Maryse."

"Wait…" I hear Velvet Sky say. "We're basically communicating with the Divas of Domination through Angelina's phone. And they made the call?"

"Yeah basically." I say.

"Oh my god." I hear Madison Rayne's voice. "That was Marissa."

"And you're Madison Rayne." Maryse says.

"Hi, Ryse!" I hear Lacey Von Erich say.

"Hi, Lacey!"

"Hi, Velvet. By the way." Eve says.

"Hi, Eve! How are you?" Velvet asks.

"Good."

"Ladies…" Angelina says. "We can catch up with each other later. Obviously the Divas of Domination called us for a reason. Is it a challenge to an eight woman Tag Team match?"

"Sadly, Angelina, no." I say. "We called because we need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"We need advice on taking on Kharma or as you know her, Awesome Kong."

"Oh. There's lots of things you would need to know. We can't do this over the phone."

"Then what can we do?" Ryse asks.

"Well, I live in Saint Louis now, and Marissa lives in Saint Louis too. We could meet up somewhere."

"The rest of us are staying with her right now." Eve says. "We can all meet up with you."

"Okay. We can do it this weekend."

I hear some talking in the background of her phone.

"Wait!" Madison says. "Angelina, we're going to stay with you this weekend."

"Did you just invite yourselves to my house this weekend?"

"Basically." Velvet says.

"Yeah." Lacey says. "That way we can all meet up with the Divas of Domination."

"Okay." Angelina says. "Marissa, do you know where the I-Hop is on Main Street?"

"Yes I do." I say.

"We'll meet you there at nine A.M. Saturday morning for breakfast and a meeting. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. See you guys then. Bye."

"Bye!" Lacey, Velvet, and Madison say.

"Bye!" Maryse, Eve, Chelle, and I say.

Angelina hangs up.

"So…" Eve says. "We're meeting up with the Beautiful People at I-Hop to get advice on Kharma?"

"Yeah." Ryse says.

"Cool."

"How do you know Velvet?" I ask.

"We auditioned for the same Diva Search."

"Oh. Ryse, I forgot Lacey was in developmental with you for a while."

Ryse laughs. "Everyone does. How does Chelle know Angelina?"

"Also developmental." Chelle says. "Rissa knew her just a little too."

"I did." I say. "So…we're getting somewhere on beating Kharma."

"Good." The other three say.

* * *

We head back downstairs. Randy and Vance are gone. John and Cody have joined Ted in the living room. Cami is still in there. I roll my eyes. The girls greet their respective significant others. I sit on the couch.

"So…" Ted says when he is done greeting Maryse. "What was the team meeting about?"

"Yeah." John says. "I want to know too."

"I'm curious to know as well." Cody says.

"Beating Kharma." I say.

"Wait. You have a plan for her?"

"Not quite yet. But we will soon."

"Then why was the meeting so long?" Ted asks.

"Because we have to do a few things before we can strategize."

"Like what?"

"Have breakfast with the Beautiful People at I-Hop on Saturday."

"Why?"

"So they can tell us everything we need to know about Kharma."

"Wait…" John says. "The Beautiful People from TNA? They're coming to Saint Louis just to meet with you guys for a breakfast to talk about Kharma?"

"Yes," Chelle says. "The Beautiful People from TNA. And Angelina Love lives in Saint Louis anyways."

"Oh. Good."

Cami rolls her eyes. "Ugh. I don't know who this Kharma chick is. But she'll probably still kick all of your asses. I haven't seen these two wrestle." She points at Eve and Ryse. "But I have seen Marissa and Michelle wrestle, and you aren't good. So I'm assuming that these two can't wrestle either. You're wasting your time talking to these Beautiful People who probably aren't beautiful. Kharma will still kick your asses."

"When did you see me and Michelle wrestle?" I ask.

"When I was with Randy."

"And banging René Dupree at the same time behind his back?" I laugh. "That was six years ago. We both got a lot better, and Eve and Ryse can wrestle. And you talk a lot of crap about my wrestling abilities. You've never stepped foot inside a wrestling ring. So shut up. We could kick your ass when it comes down to it. And those Beautiful People who probably aren't beautiful, they could too. And you might wanna remember whose house you are staying in."

"Randy's. My ex boyfriend who apparently got a downgrade from me. Not like it matters. He pays more attention to me anyways." She laughs. "And your brother wants me to be nice to you. Neither him or Randy will notice if I'm not anyways. They're both wrapped around my fingers and drooling over me. I almost feel bad that your husband pays more attention to another woman than you. Obviously he still has feelings for me."

"Really? He kept you around because he thought you were good in bed. At least Randy put a ring on my finger."

"I gave him a child."

"Sweetheart, you're not the only one. Plus, I could too."

"Oh really? Who else has a kid with him?"

"Samantha Speno. You should've seen her. She was at the wedding with hers and Randy's daughter."

Cami scoffs. "Whatever. I'll be in my room." She heads upstairs.

The other six look at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Good job, Bro." Ted says.

"Thanks."

"How much are we betting that she's gonna try to get between you and Randy?" Chelle says.

"A lot."

"She's probably going to say some crap about you to Randy and Tyler." Cody says.

"Probably. But if Randy or Tyler confronts me about it, I'll handle it."

"Okay."

* * *

"So…" Ryse says as she sits on the edge of the bed with me. "He didn't even acknowledge that you were wearing lingerie?"

"Not at all." I reply.

"That's so unlike him. The bitch is in his head."

I sigh. "I know."

"That's so stupid."

"Yeah."

"How about next week we go do something?"

"We?"

"Just you and me."

"What do you wanna do?"

"Well if you know of any good stores that sell wedding dresses, I wanna look at them. We could also go to a club."

I shrug. "Works for me."

"Yay!"

"Ready to see the Beautiful People?"

"Yes. I'm so excited."

"Me too."

"Well…I'm gonna go back to my room and be with Ted. Bye."

"Bye. Don't have sex too loud."

She laughs. "We won't. I promise."

I sit alone thinking to myself.

Randy doesn't have feelings for Cami. Does he? No. She's with Tyler. Randy just pays attention to her because of Vance. He's still in love with me. He didn't check in on me yet. He's probably just busy with the kid. Ugh. I like the kid, but his mom's a bitch. But I know someone I do like here in Saint Louis.

Me: Hey wanna go out for coffee tomorrow morning? I gotta fill you in on some things.

Sam: Yeah. Does 8:30 work?

Me: Sure.


	4. Chapter 4: The Beautiful People

**_Friday: May 13, 2011 8:30 A.M._**

I meet with Sam with our coffee outside the cafe that we used to go to in high school. "So how's the kid?"

"She's good." Sam says.

"Has she met your boyfriend yet?"

Sam sits down. "No. I'm bringing him to my house to meet her next week."

I sit down with Sam. "Good. How are you?"

"Good. So…what's up with you?"

I sigh. "A lot of things. The father of your daughter can be a real douchebag."

"He's your husband."

"Yeah. But he pays more attention to Cami than me."

"How are things going with her?"

"She hates me and claims she has my brother and Randy wrapped around her finger and drooling over her. I've decided to barely give Randy attention to see how he likes it."

"Keep it up and tell me how it goes. And feel free to visit me and Alanna anytime."

"Okay."

* * *

 ** _Saturday: May 14, 2011 9:00 A.M._**

We walk into I-Hop and see the Beautiful People already sitting at a table with eight seats. We join them at the table.

"Let's order food and start the meeting." Angelina says.

A waitress stops by and takes all of our orders.

"Okay." Velvet says. "Your problem is with Awesome Kong aka Kharma. As we all know, she can be very dominate and very powerful. So you want us to give you advice on fighting her."

I nod.

"Well…" Madison says. "Definitely work together to take her down. We know Michelle just retired, but you other three can still work together to take Kharma on. If you need more people, try to get others in your division to help or get Michelle out of retirement."

"She'll be willing to take down Kharma." I say. "Right, Chelle?"

"Absolutely." Chelle replies.

"I tied her hair to a steel cage once." Velvet says. "That's how Angelina defeated her for the TNA Knockouts Championship."

"Oh." Eve says. "That's clever."

"Really clever." Ryse says.

"Other than the Implant Buster, which is all she's used in the WWE so far." Lacey says. "She does Powerbomb and Chokeslam a lot."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"Sneak attacks work well." Angelina says.

"I don't know who'd take the risk for it." Madison says.

"I would." I say. "Honestly, I've been debating on doing it when she isn't attacking someone."

"Not a bad idea." Lacey says.

Our food arrives. We start eating.

"So…" Eve says to me. "Are those gears in your head turning? You making a plan?"

"Yep." I smile.

"So…" Angelina says. "Personal life wise…how are you four?"

"I'm happily married to John Cena." Chelle says.

"I'm recently engaged to Ted DiBiase." Ryse says.

"Dating Cody Rhodes." Eve says.

"Just got married to Randy Orton." I say. "But it's not as good as it should be."

"Why not?" Velvet asks.

"Turns out my brother's girlfriend is Randy's old fling. She has a kid that's Randy's. He pays way more attention to her than me. She claims to have Randy and my brother wrapped around her finger and drooling over her. I, on the other hand, can't stand the bitch one bit. I also think she wants to mess up my marriage. And since Randy hasn't paid attention to me, I stopped paying attention to him."

"First of all," Lacey says. "Kick the bitch's ass. Second of all, Randy should pay attention to you. What is this bullshit?"

I nod. "That's what I'm saying."

We finish our conversation and food. We then pay the waitress and have her take a picture of us on my phone. We all exchange numbers, and I send it to the others before posting it on Twitter.

MarissaWWE: The Beautiful People and The Divas of Domination

We say goodbye to the Beautiful People and head back to the house.

* * *

When we get back to the house, John and Ted are getting Vance breakfast. No sign of Randy, Cami, Tyler, or Cody. Eve heads up the stairs. Ryse and Chelle greet their respective significant others.

"Are you Marissa?" Vance asks me.

"Yeah." I say. "You're Vance. Right?"

"Yeah. I'm five. I don't think my mom likes you. I like you. Randy says that you're really pretty. He's right."

"Aww…really? You think I'm pretty?"

"And really nice. Randy's right."

I smile. "Thank you."

"I don't know why mom doesn't like you. She's just really mean. Don't tell her I was talking to you. She'll probably be mad."

I smile. "It'll be our secret."

"Okay. I gotta eat now. Sorry I can't talk more."

"It's okay, Vance. Go ahead and eat."

"Okay."

I smile. I like this kid.

Ted smirks at me. I give him a high-five before heading upstairs to brush my teeth. However, someone's taking a shower.

"Damn." I say a little loud.

"Rissa," I hear from inside the bathroom. "Is that you?"

"Yeah. I need to brush my teeth. I got food in them."

"Oh. I'll unlock the door, and you can."

"I can wait."

I hear the door unlock. "Too late."

I walk in the bathroom just as Randy steps back in the shower. "Thanks."

"No problem. Just lock the door again when you shut the door."

I do as he says. I start brushing my teeth.

"So…" Randy says. "I heard you and Sam went out for coffee yesterday."

"Yeah."

"How was it?"

"Good."

I finish brushing my teeth and start putting stuff away when Randy turns the water off. He grabs his towel and steps out of the shower. I turn around, and we make awkward eye contact.

Randy smirks. "Like what you see?"

"Yeah. I did marry you after all."

"True."

There's an awkward silence until I go to leave.

"Wait." Randy says. "I know that you are still upset with me, I don't quite understand why, but can I at least get a kiss?"

I roll my eyes. "I guess."

I go in the for a quick peck on the cheek, but Randy turns his face. Our lips collide. He wraps his arms around me. I end up pressed against the wall.

"Randy," I say. "I should get going."

He stops kissing me and sighs. "Okay. I don't know exactly what I did, but I'm gonna make it up to you. I promise."

I sigh and leave.


	5. Chapter 5: Managing

**_SmackDown Filming: May 17, 2011_**

"So…" I say to Ryse and Eve. "I get to interrupt DJ's interview tonight."

"Cool." Eve says. "You get to give her crap and tell her you're taking the Divas Championship soon."

"Basically…but since I had to talk to Creative about going after the Divas Championship, I have to do something else in that segment."

"What is it?" Ryse asks.

"Christian is going to walk up and tell me how he's going to beat Randy this Sunday at Over the Limit, and I'm going to take Randy's side. Randy will then walk up and get into a confrontation with Christian over Christian approaching me. And then I have to start being Randy's manager full time until this DJ vs Brie Bella thing is over."

"Even though you are having issues in your relationship."

"Yeah."

"Have you even talked to him since your kissing session on Saturday?" Eve asks.

"No."

Ted walks in. "What's up?"

"I have manage Randy full time until this DJ vs Brie Bella thing is over."

"Really? That sucks for you."

"Tell me about it."

"Well…I just talked to Creative, and I have good news."

"What is it?" Ryse asks.

"I get to be allies with Cody again."

"Awesome!"

* * *

"I will beat Natalya tonight." DJ says. "And this Sunday, I will successfully defend the title against Brie Bella. And become-"

I approach DJ. "You might think that after this Sunday, you have no one else challenging for the Divas Championship if you win. However, you are mistaken. I don't care if it's you, a Bella, Kelly Kelly, Natalya, hell even Kharma, I'm coming for the Divas Championship."

DJ scoffs. "Whatever." She walks away.

I smirk before turning around to see Christian. "What do you want, Christian?"

Christian smirks. "I just wanted to personally apologize in advance for what I'm gonna do to take back to the World Heavyweight Championship from your husband, Randy Orton, this Sunday. Because I'm not losing my opportunity at the World Heavyweight Championship."

I laugh. "Christian, I respect you a lot. You have a lot of determination. That's a good thing. You also have seventeen years of experience. Do you think Randy would be the World Heavyweight Champion right now if you could beat him? The answer, Christian, is you can't beat Randy Orton. He will walk away this Sunday still the World Heavyweight Champion."

"Oh really, Marissa. I'll prove it to you. I'll prove it to all of the doubters. I'll prove it to all of those Randy Orton fans that I can beat him." Christian gets in my face. "You might even get to have a front row seat to watch me bash your husband's head in. I would invite you to be at ringside myself, but Randy would be embarrassed when I win. He'll-"

Randy puts an arm around me as he approaches. "Christian, I highly suggest that you stay away from my wife. So get out of her face. Are you trying to provoke me by going to her? That's low. I honestly thought you were better than that. But you know what? You provoke me, and I'll be sure to repay the favor this Sunday at Over the Limit. I will not only beat you again. I will pound your face in and kick you in the skull. Got it?"

Christian gives Randy a dirty look and walks away. The cameras are still rolling, so Randy and I put our problems aside and act like a perfectly fine couple.

"Are you okay?" Randy asks. "He didn't hurt you. Did he?"

"No, Randy. I'm fine." I reply.

"Good. If you were hurt, I'd pound his face in right now."

"Well…you always could."

Randy smirks. "True."

The cameras stop filming. Randy and I are left by ourselves.

"Hey…" Randy says. "Did you say something to Cami the other day?"

"It depends. Are you mad about it?"

"She made it sound like you said something unprovoked. I know better than that."

"She insulted mine and the girls' wrestling abilities."

"She hasn't seen you wrestle since 05."

"Exactly."

"I'm not mad about it. I don't know what all she'll say to Tyler about it, but I'm not mad."

"Okay."

"What else is going on with you?"

"Still don't understand why you are paying attention to me some now. But I will be in the Divas Championship picture after this DJ vs Brie Bella thing is over."

"Cool."

"I'm going to go. I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye."

* * *

I watch on the TV as Kharma heads down to the ring. "If it's Natalya, I'll help. If it's DJ, I won't."

"Yeah." Ryse says. "DJ can deal with Kharma alone."

Kharma goes after DJ. Natalya runs to the back.

"Well…" Eve says. "Have fun, DJ."

"I have a feeling that Kharma is going to go after the championship too." I say.

"Probably." Ryse says.

"Oh well. I'm ready for her. By the way, I have a plan for Kharma."

"What is it?" Eve asks.

"Supposedly, there's a ten Diva Tag Team match on Monday. There's only nine Raw Divas. I'm supposedly number ten. If Kharma interferes, I want all ten of us to go after her. I'm going to talk to the others before the match Monday."

"This is brilliant. Are we the only ones who know right now?"

"Yep. And the Divas of Domination teamwork could always help."

"True." Ryse says. "I'm in."

"Me too." Eve says.

* * *

I walk to the trainer's room to see if DJ is there. She is. I close the door.

"What do you want?" She rudely asks.

"Do you want revenge on Kharma?" I ask. "If you do, listen to me."

"Continue."

"There's supposedly a ten Diva Tag Team match on Monday, and I'm the tenth Diva. I want us to all gang up on Kharma if she interferes on Monday. Are you in?"

DJ nods. "Yeah. I'm in. Who knows right now?"

"Just you, Eve, and Ryse."

"Okay. I know you don't get along with a few of the Raw Divas, so I can talk to them. Because this should work if we pull it off."


	6. Chapter 6: Over the Limit

**_Over the Limit: May 22, 2011_**

"Are you getting along with Randy?" Eve asks.

"No. But he did get on Cami about her comments about our wrestling abilities." I say.

"Good. Don't you manage him tonight?"

"Yep. Managing gets so boring."

"I'll second that." Nikki Bella says as she enters my locker-room.

I hug her. "It's so nice to see you."

She hugs me back. "It is. I miss you on Raw."

"Well if Brie wins, you guys get to be on both shows."

"True."

"Plus, I'll be on Raw tomorrow."

"You're in the Tag Team match?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

"By the way, I don't know if DJ said anything to you or Brie, but I want us all to gang up on Kharma if she interferes. DJ, Ryse, Eve, and I have all agreed to it."

"Count me in. Kharma has gone after us, so I'm in. I think Brie will be too. Kelly, Beth, and Gail should be too."

"What about Melina?"

"I think Brie can convince her."

"True."

* * *

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Brie and DJ lock up. I watch with Randy and Jay in guerilla due to their match being next.

"So…" I say. "Jerry Lawler asked me to do something."

"What is it?" Jay asks.

"He wants me to beat up Michael Cole after their match."

"Why?"

"He wants to embarrass Michael Cole. He figured a lot of the Divas want shots at Cole. I was Jerry's first choice."

"Good. You should kick Michael Cole's ass."

"I will."

Brie hits DJ with the Bella Buster and pins her.

"Here is your winner and NEW Divas Champion, Brie Bella!"

I clap. "Honestly, I have to admit she did good."

"Me too." Jay says.

If you close your eyes, your life, a naked truth revealed,

dreams you never lived and scars never healed (scars never healed)…

Jay leaves and heads to the ring.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 227 pounds, Christian!"

"Listen," Randy says. "I may not know what I did to upset you. But I know I've done something. I am sorry for whatever I did."

I grab Randy's hand. "Let's just go do our jobs."

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Marissa, from Saint Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton!"

Randy and I walk to the ring with our hands intertwined. He holds the ropes for me to enter the ring. We glare at Christian. Randy hands me the World Heavyweight Championship. I exit the ring.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Randy and Christian lock up. I watch as Randy gets the advantage. He hits Christian with a Backbreaker. He starts beating on Christian. I watch as Randy stomps on Christian. Randy then goes for the RKO, but Christian gets it reversed in a pin.

1…2…kickout!

Randy beats on Christian some more. He beats him pretty good before hitting the RKO. He pins Christian.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner and STILL the World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton!"

I cheer and kiss Randy. He pulls me to him. I hand the championship belt to him. We leave the ring. He raises my arm in the air. I hold on his hand. We head backstage.

* * *

Randy kisses my forehead. I lean on him.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." I whisper back.

"Do you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"Cami. She's what's wrong. I try to be nice to her. I really do. But she's not trying. I tried to do it for you and Tyler. Randy, I respect that she's Vance's mother. She is going to be around. But when my husband pays more attention to someone else right after our wedding, I have an issue. I'm happy that you wanna be around your son, but you were always on the phone with her. And then it looked like you were practically drooling over her. She even said it herself. I will not sit by while you make a fool out of me while being with her."

"Here is your winner, Jerry Lawler!"

I head to the ring to help Jerry. I get on the top rope and hit a Moonsault. Jim Ross pours barbeque sauce on Michael Cole. Bret Hart then locks in the Sharpshooter on Michael Cole as he kisses Jerry's foot.

* * *

I walk into my locker-room. Randy is sitting on the couch. He is on the phone.

"Cami," Randy says. "I want you to understand that Marissa is my priority here. Not you. She is my wife. You can't tell me to give you attention…No…I said no…Ugh." He hangs up. "Stupid bitch."

"Hey." I say.

Randy smiles at me. "Hey you. I just got off the phone."

"So I heard."

"I'm sorry. You are right. I need to give you my attention. That's really shitty of me not to. You're my wife. I love you. Randy Orton loves you. Marissa Lynn, if I do something like that again, kick my ass."

I laugh. "Okay."

Randy pulls me onto his lap. "I don't understand how I could do such a thing."

I kiss him. "We're cool."

"Good."

"Well. Randy and Rissa are cool." John says as he walks in.

"Yes!" I hear Ted say.

"Oh my. They already interrupted us." I mutter.

Randy laughs and kisses me. He places a hand on my thigh.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you, babe." Randy whispers back. "Don't ever forget that. I don't care about Cami. You're my wife."

"Good. You're an amazing husband."

"Why thank you."

I kiss him again. "Don't get a bigger ego because of it."

"I always have a big ego."

"Good point."

"You done yet?" Ted asks.

"Fuck off, Ted!" Randy yells.

"Make me!"

"I will!"

"Shut the fuck up!" John shouts.

I laugh. Things are getting back to normal.


	7. Chapter 7: The Plan

**_Raw: May 23, 2011_**

"You didn't have to come." I tell Randy.

"I wanted to." Randy replies. "I wanna see my wife kick ass."

"Could've on TV."

"I'd rather see it in person."

"Of course you would."

"I like watching you kick ass. Do you blame me?"

"No."

"Good."

"I am excited to be back on Raw for tonight."

"Me too. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Randy pulls me onto his lap. "You are amazing. Don't forget that. I love you more than anything. I…" Randy kisses me.

I kiss him back. "I love you more than anything too."

"Don't get hurt tonight."

"I won't. I have a plan."

"Good."

"We are good."

"Does it involve you kicking ass with Eve and Ryse?"

"Yes it does."

* * *

Eve, Beth, Kelly, Gail, and I are preparing for the match backstage. Michael Cole stops by me and holds his hand for me to shake. I hold up my foot, and Beth and Eve balance it. The five of us laugh as Michael Cole walks away.

"You ready to kick ass?" Gail asks.

"So ready." I reply.

"Let's kick ass." Beth says. "I don't care whether it's Kharma or the opposing team. We're going to kick ass."

* * *

You can look, but you can't touch

You keep dreaming on the stars above…

"The following ten Diva Tag Team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first the team of Melina, Maryse, DJ Hardy, and Nikki and the Divas Champion, Brie, the Bella Twins!"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"And the opponents the team of Kelly Kelly, Eve Torres, Gail Kim, Beth Phoenix, and Marissa Orton!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Kelly and Nikki start the match. They lock up. They keep failing to get the advantage over one another.

("Bad Karma" plays)

Kharma starts heading to the ring. Kelly and Nikki stand frozen. I gulp. All of the Divas look at each other nervously. We all enter the ring. Kharma enters the ring, and we surround her. Nikki goes after her first. Kharma easily tosses Nikki to the side. Brie goes for Kharma next. She gets an Implant Buster. Beth and Gail go after Kharma at the same time. She hits them with a Double Chokeslam. Melina tries to jump on Kharma and gets tossed over the top rope onto the floor. Kelly gets tossed out of the ring as well. I go after Kharma and get a Powerbomb. I hear her toss around the other three as I roll down to the floor. She rolls out of the ring and goes after Melina. I slowly crawl back into the ring. I try to make it to Eve and Ryse, but Kharma attacks me. I go to fight her off, and I manage to poke her in the eye. I roll away to see DJ running up the ramp to escape.

"Dumb bitch." I say to myself.

I hold onto the ropes and stand up to see Kharma pick up Eve and Ryse for a Double Chokeslam. I suddenly have a rush of adrenaline and run straight at Kharma with a Running Knee. She stumbles and releases Eve and Ryse. They both kick Kharma in the gut. I knock her down slightly with a Superkick. We then beat on her until she is on the ropes. We all then Dropkick Kharma out of the ring.

We nod at each other before rolling out of the ring.

Kharma tries to fight us off, but we start attacking her viciously and continuously. I point at the barricade. We slam her in the barricade.

"I'm going to clear off an announce table." I say. "Keep an eye on her."

I head to the announce table and clear it off. Jerry and Booker back up. I drag Kharma to the announce table with Eve and Ryse. Kharma tries to fight us off, but our solid teamwork skills keep her down. Eve and Ryse assist me in hitting Kharma with a Powerbomb through the announce table.

"For Michelle." The three of us say.

We start to go to leave when Ryse stops us.

"There's a red sharpie there." She says pointing to the red sharpie on the ground.

"Who's gonna do it?" Eve asks.

Ryse and Eve look at me.

I smile. "For Chelle."

I pick up the sharpie and open it. I walk over to Kharma's fallen body and write "DoD" on her forehead. I notice a cameraman zoom in on what I wrote. The crowd explodes into cheers. I walk away with Eve and Ryse.

* * *

Randy pulls me to him as I enter the locker-room. I smile as I hug him.

"You did it." He whispers.

"I did it." I whisper.

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

"Since we aren't Raw Superstars, you think we can leave now?"

"Yeah. Just let me change."

"Okay."

* * *

"So…" Randy says as we head to the parking lot. "Are we good now?"

"Yeah." I reply. "We are."

"Good. I was wondering if you would want to do something."

"Was is it?"

"Get each other's names tattooed."

"Oh. Yeah. I would like that."

"So we'll do it."

"Yeah."

Randy opens the passenger side of the Hummer. "After you, Babe."

"Thanks." I get in.

Randy closes my door and gets in on the driver's side. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Make sure you put on your seatbelt."

I roll my eyes as I buckle my seatbelt. "There you go."

"I'm supposed to care."

"How come yours isn't buckled, Mister?"

"Because I was worried about yours, Mrs. Orton."

"Buckle it."

He does. "Happy now?"

"Yes I am."

He starts to pull out of the parking lot. "I'm also going to take you on a fancy, romantic dinner soon."

"Okay."

"And I wanna go on vacation."

"Our group of eight?"

"We can do that next year."

"Alanna and us?"

"Just us first. Then I do want to take her to Disney World."

"Okay. Where do you want us to go?"

"I don't know. We can think about that later."

"Okay."


	8. Chapter 8: Triple Threat

**_SmackDown Filming: May 24, 2011_**

"Randy," I say. "We aren't wrestling tonight. Why are we here?"

"Because there is a match to determine the Number One Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship. I'm the World Heavyweight Champion."

"Oh. I didn't know."

"Oh. You didn't know?" Randy says jokingly.

"Just stop. Randy, no."

He smirks. "You better call somebody."

"Nope. I'm done. Just no." I exit our locker-room.

I decide to head to Catering. Someone grabs me and hugs me. I realize it's Kaitlyn from NXT.

"Hey!" I say as I hug her back. "I heard you were debuting."

"So am I." I hear another woman say.

"AJ!" I hug her as well.

"We're facing Fox and Tamina."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

I sit and talk with them for a while before heading back to the locker-room.

Randy was in the locker-room still. I quietly close the door.

He smirks at me. "You're back? I thought you were done with me."

"Shut up." I reply.

He chuckles. "I'm just messing around with you. You can't be done with me anyways."

"True."

Randy presses his lips on my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"You doing anything after SmackDown tonight?"

"No…why?"

"Cause I just wanna go home. You can sleep in the car. I'll drive."

"Oh. Okay."

Randy smiles. "Good."

* * *

I watch as AJ and Kaitlyn lose to Alicia and Tamina. "Damn. I wished they'd won."

Randy wraps an arm around me. "I do too."

I kiss Randy. "Are you agreeing with me just so you don't piss me off?"

"No I agree."

"Okay."

He pulls me onto his lap. "I also missed having this pretty lady on my lap."

I smile. "I missed it too."

Randy and I sit together until someone knocks on the door.

"It's open!" Randy shouts.

Ted and Cody walk in. Randy and I stay where we are.

"You look comfy." Codes says.

"We are." I reply.

"Good. Nice to see the happy couple again."

"I agree." Randy says. "I agree."

"You two are so close. It must be nice knowing everything about your significant other."

"Not everything."

"Does Rissa know that you were going to ask her out the night you did before Jericho did what he did?"

Randy's eyes go wide.

"What?" I ask him. "You were?"

"On a date. Not to be my girlfriend. You went along with the whole thing when I kissed you to get Jericho to back off anyway."

"That I did."

"And I'm so happy you did."

Ted smirks. "You two are adorable. Come on, Codes. Let's leave Mister and Misses Orton alone."

"Okay." Codes says. "We'll bug you at the house tomorrow."

"Okay." Randy and I say. "Bye."

"Bye."

I kiss Randy's cheek after they leave. "I cannot believe they let us have peace and quiet."

"Me either. Maybe it's because we're married now."

"Maybe."

"The Number One Contender's Triple Threat is starting."

I look at the TV. "Good."

Sheamus, Christian, and Mark Henry make their entrances. Randy and I watch intently. It is going to be a good match.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The three men start fighting. Randy grabs his championship as we watch.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Preparing to confront the winner." He replies.

"Okay. Who do you think will win?"

He thinks for a moment. "Mark Henry. What do you think?"

"I like all three. It's a hard decision but I think I'm going to go with Sheamus."

"Okay. Bet?"

"What does the winner get?"

"The loser has to make a big speech about their love for the other and say it in front of everyone at dinner at our house on Friday."

"Deal."

We shake on it.

We continue watching the match in silence.

"I'm going to stand on the ramp and see if I can piss one of them off. You stay here."

"You're such an instigator."

"I know. I'll be back be in a few."

"Okay."

Randy leaves. I watch the match.

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

Randy walks down to the bottom of the ramp. Christian and Sheamus are fighting. Mark Henry gets in Randy's face and shoves him to the ground.

"Bitch." I mutter.

Christian goes to pin Sheamus, but the referee gets distracted as Randy RKOs Mark. Sheamus hits a Big Boot on Christian and pins him.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, Sheamus!"

I smile to myself. I won the bet. Suck it.

Randy walks in. "So I basically screwed myself outta winning the bet."

"Yeah. And I won." I reply.

"Good for you."

I grab my suitcase. "Can we go?"

"Yeah. Just let me put a shirt on."

"Hurry up."

"I'm already done."

"Good."

"Don't rush me, woman."

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"No."

"Good."

* * *

I wake up as Randy pulls into the driveway at our house. He unbuckles his seatbelt and goes to wake me up.

"I'm up." I say.

"Good." Randy replies.

"What time is it?"

"One thirteen."

"Ugh. That's late."

"Yes it is. I'll just get the stuff we need and get the rest of it in the morning."

"Okay."

Randy grabs what we need, and we go to head inside. I unlock the door, and it opens very loudly.

"I hate how loud this door opens." I say.

"Me too." Randy says.

I close the door as quietly as possible. As Randy and I go to head to our room, we see my older brother, Tyler, staring at us.

"Hi." Randy says.

"Really?" Tyler says. "Really?"

"Really what?" I ask.

"You." He points at Randy. "Made Cami cry because you told her that Rissa over here is more important than her. She-"

"Woah." Randy says. "Wait a minute, Tyler, Marissa is more important to me. She's my wife. Yes, Cami is the mother of one of my children. So is Samantha. They are still important, but Camille did something that Samantha didn't. She tried to get in the way of my marriage. No one does that."

"You only married Rissa because of who her father is. Camille is an amazing woman. She didn't try to interfere with your marriage. Rissa likes to make things up to get attention."

"You're full of shit." I say as I see Randy start to get angry. "Randy, let's go to bed."

"No." Randy says quietly.

I put a hand on his arm. "We really should-"

"He just disrespected you. I'm not letting him do this."

"Just like you did with Cami."

"She tried to mess up my marriage."

"She did not!"

"Randy," I say quietly. "Don't do this. We can-"

"Go upstairs." Randy looks at me. "This won't be pretty."

"Are you going to hit him?"

"No. Go upstairs."

"Randy likes bossing you around. He has to be in control of everything." Tyler says. "He's a control freak. He-"

"How about you shut your mouth before I shut it for you?"

I start slowly walking upstairs. I hear Randy and Tyler start yelling, and I start walking faster. I run into Chelle and John.

"What's going on?" Chelle asks.

"Tyler starting shit. Randy getting pissed off." I say.

"Damn." John says. "I'm going to go get them to go to bed."

"Okay."

* * *

Chelle and I sit on her bed.

She puts an arm around me. "What did Tyler say?"

"That I made up the stuff about Cami to get attention from Randy." I say. "And when Randy went to defend me, Tyler said that he only married me because of who my father is."

"Tyler is full of shit."

"That's what I said."

"Cami has a hold on him."

"I know. He also called Randy a control freak."

"That's just asking for an ass-kicking."

"Exactly."

We end up falling asleep on the bed.

* * *

 ** _May 25, 2011 5:07 A.M._**

Chelle and I start waking up.

"Must've fallen asleep." I say.

"Yeah." She replies. "Where's John?"

"I don't know."

She finds a note and reads it. "Chelle, I went to a guest room. Let Rissa sleep. If she wakes up, Randy left the bedroom door unlocked for her. I got him and Tyler separated. If it's past five, I'm downstairs. Lots of love…John."

"I'm going to go back to my room."

"Okay. I'm going downstairs."

"Okay."

I head to my bedroom.

* * *

I try to quietly open the door. Randy is starting to wake up. I shut and lock the door. I then get in bed with him.

"Hey." He says tiredly.

"Hey." I say as I kiss his cheek.

He rolls over to face me. "I'm sorry about last night."

"It's fine. I understand your part in it."

"But not your brother's."

"Exactly."

"I told him if he keeps this up, I'll kick him out."

"Okay."

"You aren't mad?"

"No. I'm mad at him."

"You going to confront Cami?"

"Hell yeah."

"I'm taking Vance and Alanna out today. After that, I wanna get our tattoos."

"Okay."

"As for now, let's go back to sleep."

"Okay." I cuddle up to him.


	9. Chapter 9: Tattoos

A/n: Sorry to any fans of this story or any other of my stories that may have been waiting for me to update one of my stories for a long time. I have had a busy summer that made it very hard for me to find time to write and update stories. However, I should have a lot more time to write and update stories now, and I am planning to start frequently updating my stories. Thanks for reading my stories!

* * *

 ** _Wednesday: May 25, 2011 10:15 A.M._**

I was getting breakfast downstairs as my girls sat down at the table and Cami was sat on the couch angrily.

I sit down with my cereal. "Hey."

"Hey." Ryse, Eve, and Chelle say.

"What's up with her?" I ask quietly.

"Your brother ran off this morning, and she and your brother argued real early this morning." Ryse replies.

"Why?"

"About your brother not getting Randy's attention back on her."

"Oh. Too bad. She tries anything with me, and there will be another issue."

"Are you going to confront her about this?" Eve asks.

"Yeah. But not right now."

"Okay."

"What else is going on?" Chelle asks.

"Randy and I are getting our names tattooed on each other tonight." I say.

"That's cool."

"Yeah. I'm excited."

"I would be too."

* * *

I was putting on makeup as Ted appeared in my doorway.

"Hey." I say. "How are you?"

"Good." Ted says. "What about you?"

I shrug. "I don't know."

He sighs. "That's okay. You have a lot of things going on right now."

"True."

"How's Randy?"

"Probably just as stressed as me."

"He told me what Tyler said. Randy didn't marry you because you are a McMahon. He married you because he loves you."

"I know."

"Good."

"We're getting tattoos tonight."

"Of what?"

"Each other's names."

"Cool."

"How's the wedding planning going?"

"Good. Very good."

"That's nice to hear."

"Good."

"Anything else going on?"

"Not that I know of."

"Okay."

Ryse appears in the doorway. "You doing okay?"

I shrug. "I don't know."

"Upset about your brother and Randy?"

"Not really Randy. Just my brother."

"Okay."

"Randy lost a bet to me."

"What bet?" Ted asks.

"On who would be Number One Contender."

"Who'd he pick? You obviously picked Sheamus."

"Mark Henry."

"Randy shouldn't have hit him with the RKO."

"Exactly."

"I hope everything is going well."

"Me too. He should be back soon."

"How soon?"

"An hour or so."

"Okay. Ryse and I are going out for the day. See ya tonight."

"Bye."

My phone starts ringing. It's Angelina. I answer the call.

Me: "Hello?"

Angelina: "Hey. Sorry I haven't been able to talk here recently, but I saw you kicked Kharma's ass."

Me: "I did."

Angelina: "Good. How's everything with Randy?"

Me: "The issues between us are worked out, but we have issues with my brother and his girlfriend."

Angelina: "That's sucks. No! Stop! Sorry, Marissa, I'm babysitting right now for a friend. I'll call you back later. Bye."

Me: "Bye."

The call ends. I decide to head back downstairs.

* * *

Cami has went to her room. Tyler is back. He looks at me as if he's expecting me to tell him that I'm not letting Randy kick him out if he keeps his shit up. I ignore the looks and sit next to Eve on the couch.

"You and Randy are getting tattoos. I hear." Codes says.

"Yeah." I say. "Matching tattoos with each other's names."

"Nice."

"While we're gone, pick out a Star Wars movie."

"Why?"

"You like Star Wars, and I think our group of eight should watch one of the movies tonight."

"Which ones do you have?"

"All six of the main ones."

"Great!"

I get a text. It's Randy.

Randy: Sam said I could keep Alanna tonight. Ask the others if they don't mind watching her while we get tattoos later.

"Randy wants to know if you mind watching Alanna while we get tattoos later." I say.

"We can watch her." Chelle says.

The other three nod.

Me: They'll watch her.

We all sit and watch TV for a while.

* * *

Randy opens the door. Vance runs upstairs while Alanna runs to all of us on the couches.

"Rissa!" Alanna says before hugging me.

"Hi!" I say as I hug her back.

I see Randy sneak his phone out to get a picture of me and his daughter. I smile.

"Sorry to separate you two." Randy says. "But, Alanna, Daddy needs to take Rissa with him."

"Aww…" Alanna says.

"Don't worry. I'll bring her back."

"Okay."

Alanna lets go of me. I get up. Randy puts his arm around me.

"Bye." I say.

"Bye." Everyone else says.

* * *

Randy and I walk into the tattoo shop.

"So…who goes first?" I ask.

"I don't know. Did you decide where you want your name on me?"

"On your wrist, so it's in your sleeve still."

"Okay. I must be more creative about mine then."

"Where do you want it?"

"On your ass."

"Not happening."

"What about on your cleavage?"

"No."

"Hmm…" Randy pokes the front side of me where my left hip is. "What about here?"

"I'll do that."

"That's where my name is going then."

"Okay."

The tattoo artist appears, and I go first. It takes about an hour. Randy gets his and it takes slightly longer because my name has two more letters.

* * *

Randy and I get in the car.

"So…" Randy says. "That was fun."

"It was." I say.

Randy starts the car. "I hope you know I love you."

"I love you too."

He kisses my cheek before pulling out of the parking space. "Good. Is today Wednesday?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"We're going out for dinner tomorrow night."

"We?"

"You and me."

"Oh. Okay."


	10. Chapter 10: Bar Stories

**_Friday: May 27, 2011 11:20 A.M._**

I sit on the porch swing with a Gatorade. I had just finished working out and needed a break. Eve joins me outside.

"How was the training?" She asks.

"Good." I say. "I'm a little wore out."

"I can tell."

"How are you?"

"Good."

"That's good."

"What about you?"

"Life is stressful."

She sits next to me. "I know."

I sigh. "I honestly regret having my brother move in here."

"Then why is he still here?"

"Because he's my brother. I have to give him a chance to redeem himself."

"What if he accuses you of making shit up for attention again?"

"Randy and I kick him out."

"What about Camille? She's obviously trying to get between you two."

"I'll find a way to deal with her."

* * *

"Rissa," Alanna says to me as I braid her hair for her. "How'd you marry Daddy?"

"Umm…" I say. "I've known your father since we were kids. He's been good to me. We fell in love and got married."

"How did you fall in love with Daddy?"

I laugh. "I don't know how to really put it into words. It just happened." I hoped that my two-year old stepdaughter would accept the answer.

"Okay. Mommy has a boyfriend now. Did you know that?"

"She told me."

"Good. His name is Josh. He's really nice. I hope he marries Mommy like you married Daddy."

"That would be very good."

"Are you going to have kids with Daddy?"

"Umm…we haven't talked about that."

"You should. Maybe not right now, but I want a sister."

I laugh. "Talk to your dad."

"If I have to."

I finish her hair. "You're all done."

She smiles and hugs me. "Thank you!" She kisses my cheek. "I love it."

"Good."

Randy walks in. "Well…look who's in the living room. It's my two favorite girls."

"Daddy!" Alanna says as she runs up to hug him.

He hugs her. "Hey, sweetheart." He kisses her cheek.

Alanna smiles. "Look at my hair! Rissa did it!"

Randy smiles. "I like it. Rissa did a great job."

I smile.

Randy looks at me. "Is my other favorite girl gonna give me some love?"

Alanna runs over and drags me by my arm to Randy.

Randy smiles. "I knew having a small child would get me a little servant as well. She dragged you over here for me."

Alanna gives Randy a dirty look. "I'm not a little servant."

"Are you giving me the Viper Glare?"

"Mhmm."

Randy starts laughing. "You're too cute. You win."

"Girls always win."

"She's right." I mutter.

"Shut up, Rissa." Randy says.

"Make me."

"I can make you."

"Really?"

"Really." Randy kisses me.

Alanna giggles at us. Randy pulls her close to us. She hugs us.

"This is a beautiful family moment." I mumble.

"It sure is."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"This is amazing."

"I know. I wanna do something real fancy for you."

"Like what?"

"You've always wanted to go ballroom dancing. Right?"

"Yeah…"

"We're gonna try that."

"You're amazing."

* * *

Randy pours another glass of wine. "I propose a toast. A toast to the most wonderful lady I've ever set my eyes on. She's incredibly smart, incredibly beautiful, and incredibly talented. She's helped me find myself. She's the most amazing woman ever. Marissa Lynn Orton, I love you."

We toast to that. I kiss Randy on the lips. Ryse's phone goes off, signifying that she's received a text. Since our entire group of friends is nosey, we watch her as she checks her phone.

"Oh my god!" She shouts.

"What?" I ask.

"Chris and Morgan are expecting again."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome!" Ted says.

Ryse receives another text. "They'll find out what the gender is next week."

"Cool!"

I turn to Randy. "Alanna told me earlier that she wants a sister."

"Really?" Randy says. "Tell her to wait a few years."

I laugh. "I told her to ask you."

"I'll tell you when she asks."

"Okay."

"Where's Tyler and Cami?" Cody asks us.

Randy shrugs. "Probably hiding from me and Rissa."

"Are you planning on beating them up or something?"

"If Tyler says Marissa makes shit up to get attention, I might."

"What about Camille?"

"I'll give her a reason to hate me." I say.

"You're a bitch."

"I know."

Randy pours me a glass of wine. "Codes, Rissa is at the point in her life that if you call her a bitch, she'll laugh about it."

"Damn right I will."

Randy hands me the glass. "So…anybody have any stories they wanna tell? Cause we're just sitting around."

Chelle laughs. "Pass me the wine, and I'll think of a story."

"Here." He passes Chelle the wine.

"Well…once upon a time…it was 2004 during the time of the Diva Search. Rissa, John, Randy, and I went out drinking. A lot of shit happens this particular night. I mean crazy shit."

I laugh. "I think I know what night you're speaking of."

Chelle smiles. "Anyway, we end up pretty wasted. Especially, Randy and Rissa. So…Rissa and I had a very evil idea. We were gonna embarrass the shit outta John and Randy. So…we convince them to go sing karaoke."

"Nooooo!" Randy says. "I know where this goes."

I start laughing. "This is great."

Chelle smiles. "So guess what song we picked. Baby Got Back."

"That was the worst night ever." Randy mutters.

"Was it because Marissa gave you a low blow to get the last shot before you?"

"Partially. You also got me drunk enough to sing Baby Got Back."

"Best night ever." I say.

Randy shoots me a look. "Really?"

"Yeah." I shrug and pour another glass. "Man, those were good times."

"Yeah. So was your bar fight with Victoria."

"Did you just go there?"

"I did."

"Wait." Eve says. "You and Victoria has a bar fight?"

"Yeah." I say. "We did."

"Why?"

"We were both drunk and irritable."

"When was this?"

"2007."

"Damn. I missed it."

"Also in 2007," Cody says as he drinks his wine. "On the night of my TV debut, a bunch of wrestlers went to a bar, and the waiter spiked Rissa's drink."

"True." I say. "That was an unpleasant experience."

"Did you drink the spiked drink?" Eve asks.

"No." Randy says for me. "I saw the waiter do it and made Cody tell her. Just on time too."

"Did anything else happen?"

"The waiter tried to grab her and go anyway. I fought him a little. Rissa kicked him in the balls. And I ended up driving her back to the hotel. And as we typically did, we had an argument."

"It was also my birthday." I say.

"That really sucks. I need to get drunk more and have stories." Eve says.

"Good luck. I wanna see this."

"I'm sure you will."


	11. Chapter 11: Championship Thievery

**_SmackDown Filming: May 31, 2011_**

"So guess who I have to wrestle tonight." Ted says.

"Who?" I ask.

"Daniel."

"Kick his ass."

"He will." Codes says. "I'll be at ringside."

"Good."

Randy shows up and wraps his arms around me. "What's good?"

"Ted's gonna kick Daniel's ass tonight."

"Good."

I kiss Randy's cheek. "What are you doing tonight?"

"We talked about this this morning. Rissa, I'm defending my championship against Sheamus, and you'll be at ringside."

"Oh. I was tired. I forgot."

"Whatever."

"Hey I've been busy today."

"With what?"

"Autographs, radio interviews, hell…I had to be on the news to advertise SmackDown this morning."

"Okay. You win. Marissa Orton apparently has to do more advertising than the rest of us."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Yes."

"Oh. So the great Randy Orton thinks he does more than I do."

"Yep. On a usual occasion."

"Bullshit. I call bullshit on that."

"I'll prove it next week."

"You're on."

* * *

I ran my finger across the phone case while thinking. "Randy, I gotta go to Raw next week."

"Why?"

"Dad wants me to."

"Why?"

"To talk about a few issues in the Divas division, have a segment or two, and a small possibility of me wrestling."

"Oh. Sounds fun."

I receive a text.

Trish: Just a heads up, I'll be on Raw next week.

Me: Okay

"Trish will also be there." I say.

"Marissa Orton and Trish Stratus on Raw…Devious Duo." Randy says.

"Yep."

"I need food."

"Go to Catering."

"But I wanna hang out with you."

"I'll go with you."

"Good."

* * *

I am sitting in Catering with Randy watching AJ and Kaitlyn face Tamina and Alicia Fox when my phone starts ringing.

I answer it. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Orton?" The caller asks. "This is Sheryl Graham. I'm the lawyer for Tommy Dawson, the man guilty of a hit and run involving you back in January. Can we talk for a few minutes? I understand that you have a very busy schedule, so if I need to call back, that's fine."

Me: "No…Miss Graham, we can talk for a few minutes."

Sheryl: "Thank you. It's Mrs. Graham by the way. But that's okay. You see I wanted to talk to you because I received a phone call from the Davidson County Courthouse in Nashville. I tried to get ahold of your lawyer first to inform you, but she didn't answer so I figured I should keep you informed."

Me: "What did they call about, Mrs. Graham?"

Sheryl: "They want to move our court date to this Friday. I can call them if you can't make it. I understand if-"

Me: "That's fine, Mrs. Graham. I just need to find a flight from Des Moines to Nashville. I'll see you at court."

Sheryl: "Okay. Thank you, Mrs. Orton."

Me: "No problem."

Sheryl hangs up. I look at Randy and sigh.

"Who was that?" Randy asks.

"Sheryl Graham." I say.

"Who's Sheryl Graham?"

"Tommy Dawson's lawyer."

"Oh. Why did she call?"

I sigh. "Our court date got moved to this Friday."

"So you gotta go to Nashville?"

"Yeah."

"Does Miss Davis know?"

"Sheryl couldn't get ahold of Samantha, so I don't know. You can call her Samantha."

"No. I'll get her confused with Samantha, the mother of my daughter."

"Okay."

"I'll go with you to Nashville."

"Oh. You sure?"

"That's what a good husband is supposed to do."

"Oh. Umm…thanks, Randy."

"No problem. Booking us a flight there now. American Airlines flight from Des Moines to Nashville for three hours and fifty minutes for $334 for the both of us."

"That's long."

"The drive is almost nine hours."

"Book the flight."

"Okay."

* * *

It's a shame that lost their head

A careless man who could wind up dead

You wear your sin like it's some kind of prize

Too many lies, too many lies…

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, the Challenger, from Dublin, Ireland, weighing in at 267 pounds, Sheamus!"

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Marissa, from Saint Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Randy and Sheamus lock up. They both struggle to gain the advantage. It ends in stalemate. Christian intensely watches as he is the referee. Sheamus gets Randy in a Headlock, but Randy escapes. Sheamus hits Randy with a Shoulder Block and pins him.

1…kickout!

They lock up again, but Sheamus knees Randy in the gut. Sheamus continues beating Randy. Sheamus Irish Whips Randy into a corner, but Randy explodes out of the corner with a Clothesline. Randy hits Sheamus with a hard European Uppercut and knocks Sheamus into a corner. Randy starts beating on Sheamus in the corner. Sheamus pulls Randy out of the ring, and they start brawling. I move to stay away from it. Randy sends Sheamus back in the ring and pins him.

1…2…kickout!

Sheamus and Randy start fighting. They exchange attacks. Sheamus elbows Randy and pins him.

1…2…kickout!

Randy rolls out of the ring. Sheamus runs Randy spine-first into the steel post. Sheamus knocks Randy down hard and rolls Randy into the ring and pins him.

1…2…kickout!

Sheamus locks Randy in a Chinlock. Randy escapes and hits Sheamus with a Headbutt. Randy then starts hitting Sheamus with Right Hands. Sheamus reverses an Irish Whip and nails Randy in the gut with a knee. Sheamus pins Randy.

1…2…kickout!

Sheamus starts beats on Randy. He beats on Randy's chest. He drops knees on Randy's head. He pins Randy.

1…2…kickout!

Sheamus gets Randy in a Headlock. Randy escapes with a Suplex. Randy hits Sheamus with two Clotheslines and hits Scoop Slam. He then hits a Backbreaker. He pins Sheamus.

1…2…kickout!

Sheamus kicks Randy a couple times and gets on the top turnbuckle. Randy beats on Sheamus and hits him with a Super Plex. Randy pins Sheamus.

1…2…kickout!

Randy goes to get Sheamus from the apron, but Sheamus blocks him and jumps over the top rope onto Randy. He pins Randy.

1…2…kickout!

Sheamus hits Randy with a Body Slam and pins him.

1…2…kickout!

Randy rolls Sheamus into a pin.

1…2…kickout!

Sheamus hits Randy with the Irish Curse Backbreaker and pins him.

1…2…kickout!

Randy tricks Sheamus into ending up on the apron. Randy hits the Spike DDT on Sheamus. Sheamus counters the RKO and knocks Randy to the ground. Randy counters the High Cross. Sheamus counters the RKO and runs into Christian. Sheamus hits the Brogue Kick and pins Randy.

1…2…

Christian stops counting. Sheamus shoves him. Christian hits Sheamus, and Randy RKOs Sheamus. Randy pins Sheamus.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner and STILL the World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton!"

I smile at Randy celebrating in the ring. He holds the ropes for me to enter the ring. As I enter the ring, Christian attacks Randy with the World Heavyweight Championship. I look at Christian in shock. I immediately kneel down by Randy. Referees help check on Randy. I look up at Christian confused. I then realize that Christian has the World Heavyweight Championship. Before I even can get up, Christian rushes backstage.

* * *

Randy is starting to gain consciousness. I grab his hand. He holds my hand, meaning he's conscious enough to know that it's me.

Randy opens his eyes. "I thought that Sheamus was better than that. Attacking me is low for him."

"Randy," I say quietly. "It wasn't Sheamus."

"Who was it?"

"Christian."

"That son of a bitch."

"He also has the World Heavyweight Championship belt."

"Fuck! I'm going to kick his ass."

"I know. I know, Randy."


	12. Chapter 12: Court

_**Friday: June 3, 2011 12:00 P. M.**_

"Are you okay?" Randy asks as I change into a dress to wear to court.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." I say.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, babe. I'm sure."

Randy puts his shirt on. "Okay."

"I'm so ready to be done with this."

"Me too." Randy pulls me into a kiss.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." I whisper back.

"You ready to go?"

My phone starts ringing. "Give me a second."

I answer the phone.

Me: "Hello?"

Chelle: "Hey the friends and I just wanted to wish you luck with your court case today."

Me: "Thank you."

I hear some talking that I can't understand.

Chelle: "And Ted wants to know when you're going to be back."

Me: "We're hoping by tomorrow at noon. Randy's gonna book a flight later from here to Saint Louis."

Chelle: "Okay. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Me: "Bye."

I hang up. "We can go now, Randy."

* * *

Randy and I sit with Samantha at the courthouse waiting for our court case to be called.

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" Randy whispers.

"I'm positive." I whisper back.

"Okay…"

"Randy, I'm sure."

"Rissa, I'm just worried."

"Randy, I can handle it."

"Rissa, I know."

"Randy, stop worrying about me then."

"Rissa, stop trying to make me not worry."

"No."

"Yes."

"Bitch, why don't you listen to me?"

"Cause I don't want to."

* * *

I walked into the courtroom with Randy and Samantha. We sat down as Tommy and Sheryl enter.

The judge looks at us all as Tommy and Sheryl sit down.

"Mr. Dawson," the judge says quietly, "I understand that you do not believe you should face charges for the hit and run still."

Tommy stands up. "That's right, lady! I don't need to face charges for shit! It was not my fault! This bitch just wants my money!"

"And I thought I had anger management issues…" Randy mutters.

I slightly smirked at Randy's comment. "Same."

The judge stands up. "Mr. Dawson, sit your ass down! Don't disrespect me in my courtroom!"

"Whatever." Tommy mutters as Sheryl has him sit down.

"Now, Mr. Dawson, you are still being charged with a hit and run, but we also have enough evidence to charge you with driving under the influence. Your now ex wife has made it clear to the authorities that you had been drinking the night of the hit and run and did come home drunk."

"That is not enough evidence for shit!"

"We also have footage of you leaving the bar about twenty minutes before the hit and run, and you were definitely drunk. So, Mr. Dawson, you cannot avoid the charges."

"That is bullshit! You just want my money! Just like this Orton bitch over there! Though she probably thinks that she needs it! You cannot charge me! I-"

The judge raises her hand to silence him. "Mrs. Orton, I believe you were also injured in the hit and run incident. Am I correct?"

I smile. "Yes, your honor. I spent the night in the hospital, and it was a sprain."

"So there was a hospital bill to be paid?"

"Yes, your honor."

"And car rental damages?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Anything else you would like to say before Mr. Dawson is told what he has to do and his charges?"

"Yes, your honor. Mr. Dawson, I don't think I need any shit that you have. You've made it clear that you are a worker at a gun shop, and you don't make much supposedly. You are now divorced and have a little girl. And you think I understand what your life is like because you think I am a woman who thinks she needs your money because she doesn't have much because she's a woman so she cannot make that much. Especially not as much as you. Well…Mr. Dawson, the only thing we have in common is having little girls. You see I don't need your money or think that I do. But I just got married a month ago. I work for a multi-million dollar corporation. I make a shit ton of money actually and could easily afford to pay for the car damages and hospital bills. I pressed charges because you couldn't take responsibility enough to even stop to make sure you didn't kill me or anything. That's why."

The judge smiles as Randy firmly puts his arm around me. "Mr. Dawson, you are facing a fine of $17,500 between both felonies because of this being your fourth DUI, at least two years in prison, a driver's license suspension of eight years, ineligibility for a restricted license, and a mandatory forfeit of your vehicle. Meeting adjourned."

Tommy quickly gets in my face. "You bitch! You ruined me! You ruined my life! You…"

He swings at me, but I block him. Randy looks at Tommy in pure anger. Tommy looks at Randy and swings at him. I nail Tommy with a punch right to his jaw.

"Did I mention that the multi-million dollar corporation I work for is the WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment?" I say.

Tommy gets dragged away in handcuffs by the police.

* * *

Randy opens the hotel room door for me. "You really swung on that asshole."

"Well…" I say. "He had it coming."

"I know. I almost swung on him."

"I understand why. I'm just so happy it's over."

"Me too."

My phone starts ringing. I answer it.

Me: "Hello?"

Chelle: "Hey. How'd it go with the court meeting?"

Me: "It's all done and over with."

Chelle: "Really? That's good. What did he get charged with?"

Me: "Hit and run and a DUI. He has a fine of $17,500 between both felonies, at least two years in prison, a driver's license suspension of eight years, ineligibility for a restricted license, and a mandatory forfeit of his vehicle."

Chelle: "Damn. That's a lot."

Me: "It was his fourth DUI."

Chelle: "Oh. Well I'll see you tomorrow. I'll hang up so you and Randal can do the dirty."

Me: "Chelle!"

Chelle: "What? You're married, and Randy's always horny. Plus the rest of us aren't around. I figured you would be doing it."

Me: "You don't have to say it like that."

Chelle: "I can tell you're embarrassed now. It's hilarious."

I get a little red in the face.

Me: "Go fuck yourself."

Chelle: "While you and Randy are doing it?"

I hang up, still red in the face.

Randy smirks at me. "What was that about?"

"Chelle immediately assumed that we were going to 'do the dirty'."

"Well…I don't have a problem with that. Why are you so flushed in the face? Babe, we're married. We're gonna have sex."

"I know. She just made it sound weird."

Randy smiled and pushed me onto the bed. "Well…I'm still gonna do the dirty with you."


End file.
